Here Lies Sanity-RIP
by Sereg-fare
Summary: I'm not going to be updating this 4 a while. Really sorry, but the school exams are coming up and I want to get my other pressing stories finished.
1. of archery and hair-care products..........

The Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
  
Once they had started their journy, the three fangirls were comitted whole hartedly to it. Kim, Sara and Alex decided they would stop at NOTHING to find the fellowship of the ring.   
Unfortunately, these three mortals had to map.  
So they sniffed the air for smells of hair products, and determined Legolas' exact postition. The fangirls began to trudge along.  
'I wish we had a horse or something.' complained Kim.  
'Yeah, but none of us can ride' argued Sara. Alex was practising her Anime walk, where you look up and keep walking steadily. so far she had hit 37 different trees.  
  
As the sky turned dark, the fangirls drew weapons; three long bows.  
'Um...... I know these bows are state-of-the-art.....' started Alex...  
Sara and Kim noddedd enthusiasticly.....  
'but.....do either of you know how to shoot?'  
They shook their heads enthusiasticly. 


	2. And we have a few more people to introdu...

After a few more days on the road, the FOTF decided to find more allies. They posted a BIG advert on fanfiction.net, and got a pile of replies.  
So the next day, Alex, Kim and Sara met the new members at the edge of a VERY BIG WOOD.....  
Starlynn  
Meesa  
Aduechoirwen  
Bellaitaliano  
Silent Angel and Shannon.  
The group made sure they were packed (some pretty weird food) and began to wander aimlessly.  
At 7'00 they stopped for breakfast- Sugar and Caffiene rich foods.  
Then the FOTF started to discuss which way to go......  
but this soon turned into an argument on who was the best fellowship member.  
but this did not last long as EVERYBODY eventually decided on Legolas...(*face fault*)  
The group, all avid readers of LOTR, knew that the fellowship would right now be...Climbing up a mountain. Brilliant.  
So they pulled out a map (Aduechoirwen had one) and decided to wait at the gates of Imladris.  
Starlynn, the organised Fangirl, wrote a list of all the stuff they carried...  
  
Starbucks Coffee  
Chocolate (hershy's kissess)  
Ben+ Jerry's (Phish food, chubby hubby, rainforest crunch)  
A map (YES!)  
Bows and Arrows (Thogh only a few people could use them)  
Blond wigs ($4000 each)  
All the LOTR articles ever printed  
LOTR books  
  
***Disclamiar***  
Now I'mm menna say I don't own these guys, but that's too despessing......I do own Alex, Sara and Kim (Alex is short for Alexandra, this is an all girl fellowship) do belong to me, and I geuss you should talk to the other members ur self...  
Places are still open, and I might decide to join these people, or maybe I'll set my muse on them..........  
WE WANT MORE FANGIRLS! SO CHECK OUT THE AD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hee hee............  
  
THANX FOR REVIWING U GUYS!!!!  
C YA! 


	3. Of paper bags and starbucks coffee!

HI AGIANI! thank you all for still reading, the fic should be getting better, I'm actually gonna have a big conversation soon!  
STILL PLACES! REVIEW!  
Could any of the FOTF members E-mail me ideas, the kind of thing they'd say?  
My mail is in my bio!  
Enjoy the story,  
- Sereg-fare.....  
  
On the 3rd day, Alex awoke to see smoke rising from a nearby camp. She could hear snippits of a conversation, on..... Defence tactics!  
She woke the other girls and told them of the nearby camp. They decided to investigate, so the fangirls sneaked out..  
They hid behind/in/under (???????) trees, and watched the stalkees. After a minute, Kim motioned for the girls to retreat.  
'IT WAS THEM! AND HE HAD THE EARS! AND THE LIL PLAITS!' Shannon was set on making a great racket.......  
Silent Angel Whipped out a flask of starbucks, and a few paper bags- Bellaitaliano, Starlynn and Meesa were hyperventalating.  
After caffienne, most of the FOTF were calm enough to talk.  
'I was sure that was them' said Sara. Nodding.  
'But what are we going to do????'  
  
***Disclaimer***   
Sorry this chapter was so short, I still don't own much.  
I need you guys to vote! Should the FOTF Stalk the FOTR, or should they confront them   
Look out for Sacks, Ropes and Leaves, out after I get 10 votes! 


End file.
